LOOK: New IBC 13 attraction lets you be the star
Posted at Jan 28 2018 05:43 AM | Updated as of Jan 28 2018 01:13 PM MANILA -- Are you a die-hard Kapinoy? Then the IBC Studio Experience is definitely for you. For P350, Kapinoy fans get to star in their favorite shows, teleseryes, animes, and movies in this new destination at the fifth floor of SM City North EDSA in Quezon City. Set for a grand opening on February 4, the immersive attraction lets visitors experience what it’s like to be in front of the camera, whether by trying out the hot seat of “Who Wants To Be A Millionaire,” by living out their dream of becoming an action hero via an obstacle course; or by simply recreating classic IBC Films lines. They can also complete challenges inside that includes directing an “APO Tanghali Na!” episode; learning out of the Diliman High School classroom of the curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” by studying a lessons; get at least one of the “Born to be a Superstar” contestants to sing; and play your basketball for the PBA. One can also get a chance to talk to celebrities, experience virtual reality, watch 4D “Hey it's Fans Day!” performances, and take home fun souvenirs like their own movie poster. You can check out what’s inside the IBC Studio Experience by clicking through the slideshow below: :The IBC Studio Experience is located at the 5th floor of the SM City North EDSA in Quezon City. :Tickets cost P350 each but there are discounts for groups. :A creation of the Diliman High School classroom of the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol lets fans experience what it's like to study their high school teacher's lessons for every episode of Iskul Bukol. :You can show off their singing talent in the Born to be a Superstar booth, where the contestants to sing the song. :Try out the hot seat of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? for exclusive prizes. :You can get an idea of how stressful it is to direct a live episode of APO Tanghali Na! through this Director's Booth game. :The Action Academy allows one to live out their action hero dreams. :Wear more comfortable clothes if you want to have an easier time in taking on the obstacle course. :The Lab 13 booth lets fans recreate their favorite movie lines and edit themselves. :A look inside the Lab 13 booth, where fans can take home a video of them recreating iconic lines from their favorite IBC Films movies. :There's also a 4D cinema where fans can watch 4D movies and Hey it's Fans Day! performances. :There's also a mini-exhibit where fans can learn all about the history of IBC. :A crane machine is filled with exclusive autographed items from the likes of Janella Salvador, Dominic Roque, Cherryz Mendoza, and Joyce Abestano. :A virtual reality game lets fans throw fireballs at huge monsters. Future pans include a games based on Kapinoy fantaseryes. ''Hey it's Fans Day!'': The launch of IBC Studio Experience (February 4, 2018) :Live at IBC Studio Experience at the 5th Floor at the SM City North EDSA :Josh Padilla, Julian Trono and Riva Quenery :Live on Hey it's Fans Day! :Anja Aguilar, Roel Manlangit, Paolo Onesa, Via Saroca (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) :Kenzo Gutierrez, Khalil Ramos, Paulo Angeles, Rico dela Paz :Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi :Young JV and Sam Concepcion (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) :Paolo, Young JV, Anja, Sam, Roel, Via (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) w/ Kenzo, Khalil, Paulo, Rico, Mavy and Cassy :Live at IBC Studio Experience at the 5th Floor at the SM City North EDSA (PBA Gametime) :Kyle Vergara and Janina Vela, Aryaana Epperson, Josh Padilla 'What is IBC Studio Experience' Welcome, Kaibigan! Experience IBC 13 like never before! :Studio XP is IBC's first Studio City that offers visitors a unique and exciting chance to be the star onstage or behind-the-scenes of their favorite Kaibigan reality and game shows, teleseryes, animes, and movies. :WHAT YOU CAN DO AT THE STUDIO :RETAIL STUDIO (IBC STORE) - Take home exclusive, limited edition IBC merchandise and more! :A specialty store for gifts, souvenirs, and limited edition IBC merchandise and memorabilia. :HEROES BURGER - Savor a totally fun and organic experience with Heroes Burger. :Complete your Studio XP experience with our fresh-off-the-grill 100% organic burgers at Heroes Burger! Choose from three of our fun meal combos: Voltron Man Meal, Voltes V Meal, Sailor Moon Meal, and Captain Barbell Meal. :CELEBRITY CALLING - Connect with your favorite Kaibigan celebrities! :Which celebrity will you talk to today? Get the chance to receive a free surprise video call from your favorite Kaibigan star at any time of the day. :KAIBIGAN THEATER - Enjoy both foreign and locally produced, exclusive 4D films and content. :Enter new possibilities and a whole new world of experience. Watch our featured shows, musicals, and 4D movies, attend live events, and play exciting interactive games with up to 80 other people. :#STARSNAPS - Pose like a celebrity or have your photos taken "with" Kaibigan stars. :Don't just say, "cheese"! Have your photo taken and printed as part of your favorite Kapinoy teleserye or movie poster, magazine or book cover. Opt for a solo shot or bring along another Kapinoy, and take it home as one-of-a-kind souvenir of your Studio Experience. :TALENT NG BAYAN CONTEST - Be the talent and try your hand at directing, singing, dancing, or acting! :Who among the contestants will sing and dance for you? Sing and dance your heart out and impress the contestants of Talent ng Bayan. :SARAH G. LIVE OPEN MIC - Be the Popstar and try your hand at singing like a Popstar Royalty! :Sing your heart out and sing-along with Sarah G. Live with your vocal prowess. Listen to their comments and advice that can help you improve your singing abilities. ATTRACTIONS :Top Picks :ISKUL BUKOL KWELA TIME :Be a high school classmate for real! Experience learning excitement as you and your classmates from the classroom of Diliman High School by studying the high school teacher's lessons in a special guest appearance from the cast of Iskul Bukol, including Diliman High School classmates and teachers. :2-4 Kwela time classmates per classroom :Activity time: 15-20 minutes :Video recording and/or photography inside the task rooms are not allowed. :Not advisable for Kaibigan with pre-existing medical conditions. :Guidelines: :This attraction may not be suitable for: :1. Expectant mothers :2. People with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, asthma, epilepsy, vertigo, etc.) :3. People with hypertension :4. People who have undergone recent surgery :5. Persons with back and neck problems or similar physical conditions :6. Persons with special needs :7. Persons with claustrophobia :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE?: THE MILLIONAIRE EXPERIENCE :Let's play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?! The next round to answer the 13 multiple-choice questions correctly with 5 lifelines (50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak), an easier game mode and the chance for a lucky player to win P2 million. Is that your finals answer? :Not advisable for Kaibigans with pre-existing medical conditions :Activity time: 10-15 minutes :Guidelines: :This attraction may not be suitable for the following: :Expectant mothers :People with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, asthma, epilepsy, vertigo, etc.) :Persons with special needs :TALENT NG BAYAN CONTEST - Be the talent and try your hand at directing, singing, dancing, or acting! :Who among the contestants will sing, dance and act for you? Sing, dance and act your heart out and impress the contestants of Talent ng Bayan. :1 auditionee per cycle :Activity time: 15-20 minutes :SARAH G. LIVE OPEN MIC - Be the Popstar and try your hand at singing like a Popstar Royalty! :Sing your heart out and sing-along with Sarah G. Live with your vocal prowess and a sing duets. Listen to their comments and advice that can help you improve your singing abilities. :1 auditionee per cycle :Activity time: 15-20 minutes :Auditionee is not allowed to change his or her chosen song. :APO TANGHALI NA! DIRECTOR'S BOOTH :Feel the excitement, tension, and drama behind the scenes as you become a part of the live show's TV crew. Help the director orchestrate the production of your favorite Kaibigan TV shows in this arcade role-playing game. :3-4 crew members :Activity time: 10-15 minutes :Guidelines: :This attraction may not be suitable for the following: :1. Expectant mothers :2. People with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, asthma, epilepsy, vertigo, etc.) :3. Persons with special needs :13 CATCHER :Get the chance to take home an autographed item or a personal memorabilia from your favorite Kaibigan stars! :Php 25.00 top-up per attempt (Top-up load) :KAIBIGAN THEATER :Enter new possibilities and a whole new world of experience. Watch our featured shows, musicals, and 4D movies, attend live events, and play exciting interactive games with up to 80 other people. :Guidelines: :This attraction may not be suitable for: :1. Expectant mothers :2. People with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, asthma, epilepsy, vertigo, etc.) :3. People with hypertension :4. People who have undergone recent surgery :5. Persons with back and neck problems or similar physical conditions :6. Persons with special needs :7. Persons with claustrophobia :ACTION ACADEMY :Train like your favorite action star in this challenging course that will test your strength, skills, and strategy. The Kaibigan guest with the best time wins. :Maximum of 20 stunt trainees per cycle :4 feet height requirement :Guidelines: :Trainees must be at least 8 years old and 4 feet tall to participate in this activity :This attraction may not be suitable for the following: :1. Expectant Mothers :2. People with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, asthma, epilepsy, vertigo, etc.) :3. People with hypertension :4. People who have undergone recent surgery :5. Persons with back and neck problems or similar physical conditions :6. Persons with special needs :7. Persons with claustrophobia :ARX :Cross the threshold of fantasy in an augmented reality game where you must gear up, punch, kick and throw fireballs to defeat the enemies. :10-15 minutes :activity time :1-4 players per cycle :Not advisable for Kaibigan with pre-existing medical conditions :Guidelines: :This attraction may not be suitable for the following: :1. Expectant Mothers :2. People with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, asthma, epilepsy, vertigo, etc.) :3. People with hypertension :4. People who have undergone recent surgery :5. Persons with back and neck problems or similar physical conditions :6. Persons with special needs :7. Persons with claustrophobia :CELEBRITY CALLING :Which celebrity will you talk to today? Get the chance to receive a free surprise video call from your favorite Kaibigan star at any time of the day. :Please refrain from pushing and shoving. Studio Experience reserves the right to escort out visitors who behave inappropriately. :LAB 13 :DUETS | EKSENA | T.O.D.A.S. :Discover the star in you as you act out scenes from IBC teleseryes, comedy shows (Hapi House, Sic O'Clock News) and IBC Films movies with your favorite Kaibigan artists; sing duets with P.O.13 stars; and throw punchlines with the cast of T.O.D.A.S. :15-20 minutes :activity time :1 artist with up to 3 fans :per cycle :KAPINOYLAND PLAYGROUND :Enjoy meeting new friends, expand your imagination, and be like your favorite KapinoyLand characters in this one-of-a-kind playground! :Maximum of 45 minutes playtime per tap :Children, 8 years below, must be supervised by an adult at all times :For children 12 years and below :Shoes are not allowed inside the play area. Children must wear socks during their time in the playground. :Guidelines: :This attraction is suitable for children 12 years old and below. * Children 8 years old and below and those with special needs must be supervised by an adult at all times * May not be suitable for: ** Children with pre-existing medical conditions (e.g. mental, heart, etc.) ** Children with communicable disease * Parents and guardians are responsible for the safety of their children while inside the studio city. :#STARSNAPS :Don't just say, "cheese"! Have your photo taken and printed as part of your favorite Kaibigan teleserye or movie poster, magazine or book cover. Opt for a solo shot or bring along another Kaibigan, and take it home as one-of-a-kind souvenir of your Studio Experience. :1-2 Kaibigan per cycle :Php 50.00 per printed photo (Top up load) :Activity Time: 10-15 minutes :PBA GAMETIME :Time for the basketball for the PBA gametime. As the hardcourt action game to play the PBA challenge! :15-20 minutes :activity time :HEROES BURGER :Complete your Studio XP experience with our fresh-off-the-grill 100% organic burgers at Heroes Burger! Choose from three of our fun meal combos: Voltron Man Meal, Voltes V Meal, Sailor Moon Meal, and Captain Barbell Meal. :RETAIL STUDIO (IBC STORE) :A specialty store for gifts, souvenirs, and limited edition IBC merchandise and memorabilia. :Free entry to the Retail Studio